


Kinktober Day 20

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 20

Crocodile glanced over the paperwork and slowly tapped his pen, clicking it to sign his name at a soft knock. He glanced up as it was opened and Alice peeked in, smiing at him. He nodded slightly as she stepped in and focused on the paperwork, mumbling a soft greeting.

She lightly pouted and walked over, peeking at the paperwork. "Are you gonna work all night?"

He shrugged and flipped the page, reading through it. "Maybe."

She hummed and perked up at a thought, bouncing on her heels slightly. She shifted and kneeled down, carefully crawling under the desk and between his legs. He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, drinking some water.

She smiled up at him and palmed the front of his pants, tugging at his belt buckle. He shifted his hips and she loosened the belt, easily undoing the button and zipper. She continued rubbing him through his pants and leaned forward, lightly kissing his happy trail.

He rested one hand on her hair and shifted for her to tug his pants and boxers down, pulling out his half-hard cock with a soft hand. He hummed softly and closed his eyes when she started licking it, dragging her tongue along the length slowly. He nudged her to the head of his cock and she smiled up at him, slowly sucking on the tip.

He removed his hand from her head to move around some papers and opened a folder, looking through it. She glanced up and continued slowly sucking, bobbing her head at a slow steady pace. He read through the paperwork and shifted slightly, enjoying her expert mouth.

She continued sucking on his length and loosely gripped his thighs, closing her eyes as she bobbed her head quickly. She peered up at him as he shifted his legs and sucked harder, dragging her tongue along the underside of his length as she moved her head up. He softly grunted as he came into her mouth and tightened his grip on his pen, closing his eyes.

She slowly pulled back and licked her lips, lightly pouting at him. He leaned back in his chair and lightly smirked at her. "I'll be finished soon, be ready for me."

She nodded and stood up when he moved back. "I will."

She turned on her heel and softly squeaked when she felt a swift smack to her backside. He chuckled lowly as she gave him a half-hearted dirty look and smirked, turning back to his paperwork. She rolled her eyes and walked out, a wide grin stretching across her face.


End file.
